


I’d take a part of me and put it on your skin if you’d let me.

by proboning



Series: I am what you need when you can't find it somewhere else. [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, and a bit of angst I guess, there's also feelings, there's talk about sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proboning/pseuds/proboning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt: " “Derek.” It’s accentuated by a hard poke the small of his back. “Derek.” Another prod, this one to the top of his thigh. “This is extremely emasculating." "</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’d take a part of me and put it on your skin if you’d let me.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.  
> Other notes at the end.
> 
> That wasn't my best excerpt. Haha
> 
> Long second notes ahoy!

*****

Stiles is hopeless when it comes to walking off-trail in the woods. Despite his heightened senses he always trips over things: twigs, rocks, leaves… air. Derek got tired of it after the fifth time he tripped in as many minutes and tossed Stiles over his shoulder, and is refusing to let him down until they reach where they’re going.

“Derek.” It’s accentuated by a hard poke the small of his back. “Derek.” Another prod, this one to the top of his thigh. “This is extremely emasculating.”

Derek tightens his hold on Stiles’s legs, making the other squeak and punch his back. “Well, Stiles, if you wouldn’t fall over everything, we wouldn’t have to go through this.” Stiles doesn’t disagree, only grumbles things under his breath that Derek pretends not to hear, and crosses his arms.

The trees open up to a clearing, a rocky cliff like hill that overlooks the rest of the Hale property. Derek carefully deposits Stiles on a nearby bolder and climbs onto one close by; only ending up with a mere few feet between them.

It’s quiet, but Derek knows Stiles has been itching to ask questions about his coming freedom, their mating, and what that really means. So he waits. He knows the kid can’t contain himself for long. He’s really not expecting what Stiles ends up asking, though.

“Why aren’t you in college, or anything? I mean, you’re old enough, you went through high school.” He trails off expectantly.

Derek looks up at the stars, shrugging, it’s quite simple really. “Why would I go to college? You’re not in college.”

He glances over to find Stiles staring at him, his expression clearly saying “seriously?”. “That is so incredibly cheesy, man.” He can’t help but smile when Stiles lets out a laugh.

Derek reaches over, pushing Stiles to the side with a hand on his cheek, scoffing amusedly. He grows serious in the short silence that follows. Looking back up at the sky he says, “Seriously, though. You know how pretty much impossible that would be.”

Yeah, Stiles knows. Sometimes Derek is gone for weeks at a time, doing negotiations and pack errands for his father. Stiles started hating those trips around the time he turned sixteen (and started developing a super awkward crush on Derek), and Derek’s always hated them. Being away from home for prolonged periods of time has always made his wolf antsy.

So Stiles nods, knowing exactly what Derek means. “Yeah, I know.” They lapse into a heavy silence, staying that way for a long time considering Stiles is in the near vicinity. But Stiles seems to be struggling with his thoughts, Derek sighs and kicks his ankle to make Stiles spit it out. “How will the state know we’re mates?” His words come out a bit too loud, like he had to push them.

Derek clears his throat, “Well,” no matter how long he prepared himself for this talk, he’s still not ready. “um, since you’re still underage, they will grant you a certificate of temporary freedom. It will last until a month after your eighteenth birthday.” He swallows and makes a face. “We have that month to… seal the mating bond.”

Stiles makes a face. “With sex.”

Derek nods shortly. “With sex.”

It’s quiet for a while as Stiles processes this and thinks of what else to say. Derek watches him stare at nothing in the distance and as he starts tapping the rock in front of him. “So, what happens when mates bond? Why is the sex so important?”

Derek shrugs brokenly. “Well, it wasn’t until recently, actually. There are other ways to form a bond. Being in each other’s company, sleeping together platonically, and mere touching are all other ways. It just takes years to forge a bond between wolves like that, sex makes it almost instantaneous. Trusting each other enough to be that intimate creates an automatic basis for a bond to form, it gets stronger through the other ways.

“But the new government and laws make it practically impossible to forge the deep bond using slow processes anymore. And it’s even more important for the bond to be strong now because it’s required of werewolves to prove their mating through the virtually telepathic bond mates have with one another. Especially when it’s between slaves, or to do with a slave. It’s actually keeping many werewolves from filing the paperwork to be legally declared mates, it’s too much of a hassle and a lot of mates have to work up to sexual intimacy.”

“We don’t have that option.” Stiles states quietly.

Derek can smell the nervousness coming from Stiles, it makes him frustrated, makes him want to wait so they can do this the way Stiles wants. But they can’t. If they want Stiles to be allowed to go out, to be normal, and to stop having to hide like the fugitive he’s seen as; they have to mate. And quickly. “Unfortunately no. We don’t.”

Stiles takes a deep breath, and lets it out in a loud rush. “So I’ve got six months. Including the month long leeway period.”

Derek scoots closer, not touching, just being a solid presence at Stiles’s side. “Yup.” He says solemnly, as ready for this as Stiles is.

*****

Derek’s been waiting in his room for fifteen minutes, waiting for Stiles to finally get the courage to walk up the stairs. He can hear Stiles’s heartbeat, knows he’s standing on the very bottom step and trying to get the nerve to come to Derek.

And Derek hates that Stiles is like this. That he has to do these things when he’s not ready. He knows that it’s not that him, and it’s not that Stiles doesn’t trust Derek, or even that he’s scared of having sex to seal the bond. It’s just the aftermath of what Stiles has been through, all the physical abuse he underwent to be taught a slave.

But Derek has infinite patience when it comes to Stiles and waiting for him to build himself up, so he waits, leaning at the foot of his bed. His family has gone on a ‘vacation’ for a few days, leaving Stiles and Derek to do what they have to. The bonding process itself is extremely intimate (obviously), and for days afterwards the mated pair is sensitive to each other and many outsiders, so they had the courtesy to leave them alone until it’s over.

Derek snaps to attention as soon as Stiles moves, putting a foot in the next step and finally making his way up the stairs. He keeps his eyes on the door, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding when Stiles slips into the room.

Stiles clears his throat but doesn’t come any closer. “So, where did everyone else go?”

Derek can hear Stiles’s heartbeat growing faster, so he tries to be as normal and calm as possible. “Well, they didn’t want to impose, so they went on a short trip.” Stiles nods slightly, letting out a soft “oh” and looking at the floor.

There’s an awkward silence, one Derek spends staring at Stiles staring at the floor. Then Stiles licks his lips, a nervous habit, and starts talking quickly, almost breathlessly. “Derek I don’t know what I’m doing. This is going to be the most horribly awkward experience either of us will ever have and I’m nervous. I’ve never had _sex_ before, of course, I mean it’s obvious. And I know we have to do this, but it doesn’t make it any better. It doesn’t make _me_ any better.” He takes a deep breath and looks up. “This is just going to be really disappointing for you.” 

Derek sighs, his face pulling itself into something like worry. “Stiles, I know.” He moves a step closer. “I know you’ve never done this before and I don’t care. I’m not expecting anything from you. I’m okay with you not knowing what you’re doing.” Another step.

“Will you?” Stiles cuts in. “Know what you’re doing?”

Derek’s surprised, but should’ve known Stiles would want to know everything. “Yeah. Yeah I will.”

Stiles’s eyebrows knit together. “How much will you know?”

Once again, he shouldn’t be surprised. And Derek knows this is Stiles’s way of asking how many people Derek has been with before him, before he was allowed to touch, or even think about Stiles in this way. “A lot.” Stiles tenses up and looks away, Derek can practically hear him blaming himself somehow. Like it’s his fault he’s so young and it’s his fault Derek went to other people.

Derek strides the last few steps, placing a light hand on Stiles’s neck and the other lightly holding onto his opened button-up. “Hey, no. Don’t- don’t look away, c’mon.” He kisses Stiles’s cheek. “It has nothing to do with you. Stiles, c’mon.” He pauses. “Okay, that’s a lie, it was for you. All of it was for you. _Everything_ is for you. I wanted to know what to do so I don’t hurt you. I can’t hurt you. And I want you to enjoy it. Don’t be upset, please.” He leans in closer, nuzzling down Stiles’s throat, giving the same comfort Stiles doles out to him whenever he needs it.

Finally, _finally_ , Stiles melts against him; body slacking and hands coming up to grip Derek’s hips tentatively. Derek lets out a long breath and pulls Stiles flush against him. He can smell the arousal starting to well up in Stiles, like he’s been able to for years and had to get over his own with someone else. But he ignores it for now, wanting instead to reassure Stiles he’s there, he’s not going to leave, and he doesn’t even want to.

Yeah, the sex is important, but it can wait.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been a while! I meant to update a couple of days ago, but forgot... :/  
> Title Credit: _Oh. Hi_ by Now, Now. Of course.
> 
> I'm sorry, bros, but I wasn't very successful at het sex, and I'm not ready to try slash. So this is pityingly smut free.  
>  _However_ , if any of you would like to write the bonding sex and link it to this or whatever, I am totally up for that. Y'know, I'm all for asking for help when I can't do something.  
> So, yeah, hit me up. I might try writing the sex later, though. But, no guarantees.   
> You can send me a message on tumblr, if ya want: deadpool-is-always-an-option.tumblr.com
> 
> Um, I've kind of taken a break from this 'verse, because I've gotten to a part I'm not sure I can write well, so I'm temporarily chickening out. But I should still update next week, as usual!  
> I also realized that the last part I have planned isn't a very good ending sort of thing, so I might have to come up with more parts; if you have anything you want to see, I'd love to hear them and maybe even write them. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I will never own, and I don't even want to because Derek/Stiles might become canon, so I have nothing to add! So, y'all can keep your show! (Did you hear about that kjdghbejknvowidf???)


End file.
